1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microphones and more specifically to microphone electronics and circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a microphone for security, ambient monitoring, and observation applications. Typical sound and video monitors and recorders used in the art are equipped with line-level inputs only, requiring the use of external microphone pre-amplification. If the pre-amplifier gain is adjusted high enough such that quiet or distant sound sources are resolved adequately, closer and/or louder sounds can significantly distort the recording or monitoring device. An audio dynamic-range compressor or limiter may be added between the pre-amplifier and recording or monitoring equipment to manage this condition.
Therefore, what is needed is a microphone which includes a dynamic-range compressor or limiter, an output-level control, and a line-level capable output.